Forum:Site Polls
Although I may be a new user to this wiki, I've been editing on various wikis for a long time now. I'm a admin on the KH Wiki and a huge contributor at the Naruto wiki. Plus, I edit other wikis from time and time. So please don't out me as someone who doesn't know what's she talking about just yet. But this have been on my mind lately and I'm not saying this is a bad thing or anything, but... Well, have you guys ever thought about getting rid of the Site Polls? Just hear me out for a moment, please. A wiki's main purpose is to provide information about said series or game or show and etc cetera. I understand polls may be for the fans that visit the wiki, but I don't really think it's necessary. I don't think the polls are a bad thing, but as a wiki, there isn't really any need to have them on the articles. That's my opinion, at least. What about everyone else, what do you think?--'NinjaSheik' 22:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) First of all welcome to One Piece wiki and please feel free to contact me or any admin if you have any Q or concern. Now greetings aside about the polls on articles .. well I am not much of editor but if I were to explain the purpose of those poll on those articles then it would be .. * Makes article look neat. * People who visit the article can vote their opinion on polls. * It gives a idea of what is the most favorite or least favorite choice of wiki members. * Entertainment and ect. ect. I don't have much of serious reason for it but if you ask a admin or serious editors such as Levi, Panda or DP then they will be more then happy to give you detailed explanation. Plus I see no harm in having them. Little extra info makes wiki looks better if I recall. -- 22:19, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You're the guy who called me a "edit whore", aren't you? I'm not happy about that comment, but since I'm a professional when editing wikis, I'll put that aside. I don't let my emotions rule out my decisions. Thanks for the greeting, and I see your point, but I can't say they're very good reasons for keeping the polls. What the people think of the series is their business. I have friends that either like or hate One Piece, but what they think about it does not affect what I think or the wiki. Wiki are based on factual information, like any other wiki. No speculations on the main articles, but on those pages that you created for those, like the Mythbusters and all that? Why do the wiki needs to know what fans think? Like I said before, the main function of a wiki is to provide information about said series. Sure, it's good to know that the fans like the series, but isn't that what's forums are for? To allow people to gather and let them express how much they love One Piece? In my opinion, I think the articles would look much better without. Plus,polls hog up space on the articles. Some are longer or shorter than most, but since the show is a very long series, more information will be added to the articles in due time. Luffy and the others pages, for example. I just think it'd be better for the polls to be out of the articles and in the forums. The poll vote on the front of the wiki can stay, I've been wikis do that before, but all opinions about the show should stay on forums and out of the main articles for the sake of order and consistency.--'NinjaSheik' 22:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Whoa Whoa Whoa when did I call you "Edit Whore" ?? : Are you talking about this ?? : http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nico_Robin&diff=613560&oldid=613536 : Woman, I don't know what kind of editing skill you possese and what your experience is but you fail at noticing that I called myself a "Edit Whore". If you failed to realize that then your experience does not impress me. And if you want a reason why I called myself a "edit whore" then its because I made a edit for " . " putting in a period at the end of sentence. I have been called that in past when I made edits for small changed like that so this time before anyone else calls me that, I decided to call mayself one. If that is crime then yes I am guilty as charged. If its not then Ihope you understand the misunderstanding and do not get the wrong impression of me. : I don't care if the poll stays or goes cause I never voted on anyone of them anyway but I can't stand when someone misunderstands something and gets the wrong image of me. I hope you got what I meant and if needed for more explanation then I will be happy to take it to your talk then spam this form. -- 00:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I personally agree with NinjaSheik about the polls. Oh! Thank you! :)--'NinjaSheik' 00:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind having them, we don't have to strictly follow wikipedia example by making our wiki, each wiki will have its policy. We are fulfill our role as encyclopedia, what we do as plus it's not necessary superfluous. That said of course we can consider removing the polls, but if the only reason is because "this is a wiki" I don't agree, if you say "they are not interesting" or "they don't add anything" or "they are overused" maybe I can think about it. As I said each wiki has its different style, some don't even allow blogs, some make a namespace just for fanon things, other make "user groups" and other are engaged in social networks and such. @Monkey.D.Me: Ah, I see. But you shouldn't use that word so casually. I don't like it seeing it or hearing, unless it's actual use properly (since I only believe in using words that are appropriated to right situations, but even then, I don't like that word). Sorry, then, for accusing you. @Leviathan: I see, but the majority of the reason why I'm bringing this up is because don't contribute to anything on the wiki, and frankly, I think they're kinda of a waste of space for the articles. Polls are just statistics, and I know that every wiki has its own policies and all, but seriously, I think the articles would look so much better if they were gone. After all, if they want to talk about their favorite weapons or arcs or characters, then people can go the forums. I mean, that's why every wiki as forum on the wiki where fans can go and talk about One Piece, right?--'NinjaSheik' 00:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't strongly defend them, but I think the main reason why they are there is because once they are removed from the main page it's kinda a waste to just delete them, so they are left in the relative article. I don't think they are so many though. In other wikis polls is a great way to engage the viewers and attract new editors, but that's not our case. Well, I've been on many wikis before, and I've learned sometimes taking out some of the old stuff and changing a few things around is how a wiki improves and grows. At the Narutopedia, we had to edit every article there because one of top users recommended that it'd be to write in UK English, not American, since the UK English is also the International way of writing. Like I said, I know every wiki has its own rules and polices, but I honestly do think that removing is a good thing.--'NinjaSheik' 00:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't care either way. On the plus side, polls are entertainment, and something that is aside from the standard word/pic article. It makes people feel like they are contributing to the wiki when they throw down a poll vote, and it is just something that adds a little fun. On the con side, they take up space (apparently) and aren't necessary. Well, for one thing, most of these are added to the trivia section, so they aren't distracting from the main content of the page, and the whole taking up space thing isn't really that big of a deal to me. They aren't hurting much, so I think we should just leave them. 04:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with PX. Does it really matter? Its at the end of the page, and I dunno about you guys, but I rarely read a website top to bottom. If you want to skip that part, just skip it. As for space, I don't think it's a problem when your on a website... PS, how do you change your signature? PhoenixRising101 08:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) It's complicated, I would recommend talking to User:Ricizubi about it, he is the authority on sigs here. 18:48, February 29, 2012 (UTC) But like I said before, things like polls can be done on forums or blogs. I can't find checking a circle and clicking a button a very entertaining thing, and I hardly think anyone is going to miss them if they're gone. I just...can't see the point of having them on the wiki. I'll talk to Ricizubi about it. However, so I've seen so far by most of everyone's else responses, you don't have a solid answer whether or not they want the polls to stay or not. That being said, you don't care either way, so it won't be a problem, right? I'll even remove all of them by myself if we agree that we can get rid of it. Also, I forget to mention this: I'm not opposed about the vote on the front page. It can stay, and maybe you guys who are in charge of it can change the voting to something different once and a while.--'NinjaSheik' 21:00, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :IMHO, polls don't serve any point in informing the readers which is why they are in conflict with the [[Main Page|definition of this wiki as encyclopedia]]. Therefore, I'd like to be strict and remove them from article pages, but not from talk pages nor forum nor user pages. I already did that once or twice, but that was reverted. I stopped doing this for not provoking edit wars. The Poll Guidelines of this wikia don't say at all where to place them or where not. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 23:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, thank you, I agree. I skimmed through the Guidelines, you're right. It does not state where to place them. As I said many times before, I'm fine with polls going on forums, blogs, talk pages, user pages, or the front page. But polls should not remain in articles, where the main purpose of it is to inform readers of said character, weapon, and etc cetera.--'NinjaSheik' 23:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the little confusion, I was talking to PhoenixRising about his signature, that should have been indented. The way I see this is that we need to change and update the guidelines, and take a vote on the polls (maybe a bit early, more input would be nice). Polls don't hurt, but if enough people are against them, then they should be removed. 23:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe you didn't realize but you overwrote my comment, here it is: ::Guys it's quite simple, after we gathered everybody's opinion we will vote if the polls on the main articles are necessary or not. Discussing the matter is important to explain the pro and cons as well gather the observations of everybody. I understand, and that sounds fair enough. When should we vote?--'NinjaSheik' 23:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know... let's give it some days, though only people with 300 edits and 3 months can vote in polls, sorry. Which means I can't vote, right?--'NinjaSheik' 00:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) the polls are a way to involve and engage non account holders on the wikia, since everybody can vote on them, personnally I think they serve the important function of conecting the wikia to it's target audience the fans. However I do feel that quite a lot of polls are unnecessary or unneeded because the answers you gain from them are a given, ;like the poll who is your favorite crew member is completely useless and doesn't add anything to the wikia, because the outcome is clear from the get go. So I would personally like to see more intelligent and engaging poll while getting rid of the unnecessary ones, whoes outcomes are plainly obvious. That is my take upon the whole poll thing. (OnePieceNation 00:26, March 1, 2012 (UTC)). Even without a account, non-account users can still edit the wiki. Before I decided to lend a hand here, I was editing from two IP addresses. That's the way they connect to the wiki. After all, almost everyone (excluding the haters and the trolls) comes to the wiki to either help the wiki or get information. EDIR: May I ask a question? I've been wondering since Leviathan told me, but why must a user have 300 edits to vote? On the KH Wiki, I've always been told that all users should be treated equally.--'NinjaSheik' 00:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, this has been decided here. So it's a rule to show that users meet the quota for being eligible to vote to show that they have the experience of making the right input? I skimmed the thing, really, and I get, but I think it's unfair. Counting the edits I made when I'm logged and equal the edits I made with the two IP addresses, I should have at least over 200 edits. However, I have a lot of experience working on a lot of wiki, and I have 20,609 edits in total on all the edits I worked, plus the KH Wiki, since we moved. I'm just think that it should be a bit more fair. Users new to the One Piece Wiki should have the same rights as the other users, because those users might have edit on other wikis and have a lot experience. Like I said before, I'm a admin on the KH Wiki.--'NinjaSheik' 23:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I understand and even I don't like the 3 months part for example, but even if you are an experienced user I think you have first to adapt to how things are done in the wiki: different rules, different system of treat the articles. Maybe especially the experienced have this problem since they come to different wikis where they were used to different environments, this conversation is a first example. For example on other wiki they don't allow blogs, while on other don't allow even the poll-decisions, but they use rational argumentations where in the end the admins take the final decision based on what the other said. This rule was mainly created to avoid sockpuppets votes or new users from voting, think about it: if there wasn't such a rule, you can ask all your friends on other wikis to come and vote for the option you want and nobody can complain. I see your point. Okay, fine. I'll be a good girl and make a lot of edits. Oh, yeah! Have you guys decided when to vote about the Polls on the articles? Even though I am new to the One Piece Wiki as a user, I do make good points, and so did that other person.--'NinjaSheik' 00:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think we should make a vote here, or add it to the list of issues on the Wikia Activity page. That way we can get some more input, or just proceed straight to the vote. 03:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Although I can't vote, I agree with the idea!--'NinjaSheik' 03:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Shall we vote then? There's a reason why that rule exists. Many people who didn't even bother commenting voted. There was even instances of people signing up just to vote. This doesn't matter to me. If they stay they stay if they go they go. I don't see a problem with them anyway. SeaTerror 07:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I still say they should just go. Just by reading this discussion, people can tell that some users don't care whether they or not. They're have no opinion, they're neutral. However, me and another user, listed good and valid points on why the polls should leave. No one really listed a strong argument why they should stay.--'NinjaSheik' 20:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) You're the only one who said they should leave. In fact, you completely ignored what MDM said about polls staying. SeaTerror 22:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh, no. I wasn't the only one, re-read it. And I think consider what MDM said. He spoke after me, and he said it his message himself that he doesn't have a strong reason why the polls should stay. Plus, I had a countered argument.--'NinjaSheik' 22:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) He cannot vote but he can still bring up a discussion, anyway a poll is the only way to know what people thinks. Do you mean the fans?--'NinjaSheik' 22:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean a poll about what to do about the polls (what a weird sentence...). Since everybody forgot this forum, I'll going to open the poll soon, if anyone have suggestions about poll options or something else to say, please do. well there is a big possibility to rate episode and chapters through site polls but then every episode and chapter should have a poll to rate it however when it comes to character pages I don't want to see any site polls. To me it seems best to discuss where exactly we do use them or where we don’t use them and if we can’t work that out it is best to remove them all together. (OnePieceNation 01:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC)) Poll Requirements to vote: edits >300 and time on this wiki >3 month. The poll will expire at the 00:00 of 4 May 2012. :;What do you think about polls in the main articles? * The polls can be added to the main articles as well. #-- 21:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) # 11:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) # # * The polls are not allowed on the main articles. # # # * Neutral # 23:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) # 03:03, April 25, 2012 (UTC) #20% cooler 04:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Poll discussion I didn't know what other options add... I was thinking to add one like "change them periodically" but that's is the same of allowing them (because even if we allow them, we can still change them). If you have other ideas discuss them here or just add them. What was the point in bumping this? This was completely forgotten because nobody really cared about it. SeaTerror 22:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I believe some people wanted this, beside if you care you vote otherwise you don't! I don't really see whats so bad about it. their just friendly harmless fan polls. If you see them as a nuisance then i understand, but other than that their just there for fans. Are they necessary? no. Do we need them? no. As you can see there are two sides to this. So I'm gonna do something horrendous and horrific..I'm gonna be neutral. O.O yea i said it.....neutrality. 23:17, April 24, 2012 (UTC) That's why I added a neutral option. : yea sorry forgot to vote XDXD 23:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I have a question, will happen to the votes that are in the neutral? Will the count as one vote to both for and against the polls?--'NinjaSheik' 03:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. They're purely neutral. SeaTerror 03:16, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I think the polls can be on the articles , no one ever complailed about it . Until a use named NinjaSheik came >.> 11:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC)